Various embodiments of such car bodies for modern motor vehicles are known from practical applications. In car bodies of this type, the rear frame structure frequently is initially manufactured together with the bottom plate. Subsequently, the rear axle, struts and the like are mounted on the rear frame structure. Furthermore, subframes that carry individual components of the motor vehicle and are connected to the car body are also known from practical applications.
In such car bodies known from practical applications, however, one disadvantage can be seen in that it is very difficult to adapt these car bodies to different types of motor vehicles. For example, different brake systems or drive concepts for the rear axle require different structural spaces. These different requirements therefore make it necessary to provide specially adapted car bodies.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to develop a car body of the initially cited type in such a way that it can be adapted to different vehicle types in the simplest possible fashion. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.